


Algo sobre Cecil

by Kiriahtan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil no es (totalmente) humano, M/M, POV Carlos, básicamente esto es Carlos pensando sobre Cecil, cecilos - Freeform, mención a distintos episodios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas preguntas sobre Night Vale que Carlos ha empezado a comprender, aunque algunas no tengan una respuesta evidente, y hay otras muchas que aún son un misterio cerrado como la bóveda celeste en mitad de la noche. Y, mientras tanto, hay algo que Carlos ve por el rabillo del ojo cuando está tumbado viendo la televisión con Cecil. Algo en lo que Carlos no quiere pensar demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo sobre Cecil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koschei0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/gifts).



> Esta es una de esas pequeñas ideas, esos soplidos de inspiración, guardadas en el cajón desastre de las notas del móvil esperando un buen motivo para salir. Ese buen motivo, el mejor que podría haber, ha sido un Amigo Invisible secreto.

Hay algo que Carlos ve por el rabillo del ojo cuando mira a Cecil, en esa esquina que el cristal de sus gafas no alanza a abarcar.  Algo desenfocado que es incapaz de describir y ni siquiera de evocar en sus recuerdos con certeza. Algo en lo que Carlos prefiere no pensar demasiado. Y Night Vale no es una ciudad grande pero sí lo suficientemente extraordinaria como para que no tuviese que hacerlo, como para que siempre apareciese algo antes en su lista, una lista que no dejaba de crecer y crecer y que amenazaba a necesitar comprar un segundo cuaderno solo para ella. Una lista muy larga que permitía dejar muy atrás ese extraño movimiento en el rabillo del ojo que no pertenecía a la Anciana Sin Rostro.  
  
Y, aún así, a pesar de esa lista que crece y crece, hay algunas cosas de las que Carlos se da cuenta, si se para un momento a pensarlo. Incluso mientras escucha la radio, porque es imposible apagar ninguna radio en la ciudad (es el tema nº 47 de la lista) durante el programa de Cecil, que no le molesta porque le ayuda a concentrarse mientras intenta calibrar las dos disoluciones antes de juntarlas. Pequeñas cosas como ¿cómo podía Cecil saber lo que se había dicho en la última reunión del Ayuntamiento sin haber estado presente mientras ésta aún se celebraba? ¿O cómo podía saber las palabras que Tamika Flynn acababa de pronunciar, importantes, trascendentales, pero que _acababan de suceder_? 

Carlos no se lo había planteado hasta aquel momento (“ _Y Carlos, nuestro científico favorito, debería recordar que dejó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de su bata ayer por la noche. Sí, justo ahí_ ”), algo tan sutil, tan  _naturalmente_ hilado con el resto de la realidad, que no parecía llamar la atención en la peculiar ciudad donde Carlos había aprendido que no podía descartarse nada (pero que por fin creía haberle cogido el truco a lo que en Night Vale era normal, aunque no debería serlo, y lo que ni siquiera sus ciudadanos consideraban usual). Costaba darse cuenta, era algo muy práctico para las noticias pero que no terminaba de encajar. Como si una pieza de un puzzle se hubiese dado la vuelta cuando no mirabas.   
  
Y aunque podría preguntarle (“ _Ey, Cecil, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…_ ”) no está seguro de hacerlo. Porque, para empezar (“ _Claro, Carlos, ¿qué quieres saber?_ ”), ni siquiera sabe _cuál_  es la pregunta que quiere hacer (“ _¿No acaba de moverse ese ojo en tu muñeca?_ ”). Porque a veces, esos tatuajes, que en ausencia de luz en la noche tenían cualidades luminiscentes, parecían moverse un poquito y Carlos se sentía extrañamente observado cuando Cecil está distraído viendo  _Alien el octavo pasajero_ convencido de estar viendo una película romántica.  
  
Pero hay ciertas cosas que Carlos ha comprendido. Muchas son acerca de la ciudad pero otras muchas no, otras muchas son sobre Cecil. Y Carlos se ha dado cuenta de que no hay que preguntar por el pasado porque, sencillamente, Cecil no sabe responder aunque crea que sí y quiera hacerlo. Y Carlos se pregunta, lo hace de verdad, si aún en caso de preguntarle de verdad (“ _Oye, Cecil… ¿qué eres en realidad?_ ”) él sabría responderle. Porque hay muchas respuestas que el locutor calla, porque es de lengua fácil y habla con comodidad pero hay muchas cosas que calla, pero respecto a su pasado hay cosas que no sabe responder pese a querer hacerlo. ¿Sería aquella otra de esas cosas? ¿Sabía Cecil siquiera lo que era?  
  
Y es difícil. A veces Carlos no sabe qué hacer y le coge la mano, sin que Cecil sepa lo que pasa por su cabeza por suerte. Se intenta reconfortar con eso y con que cada sonrisa del locutor es sincera cuando le devuelve el apretón aún sin saber por qué se lo da lo ha dado.  
  
Porque no sabe qué es Cecil, y tampoco sabe si quiere saberlo, porque Carlos es un científico y como científico le guía la curiosidad, como científico necesita comprender el universo que le rodea, cómo es y cómo funciona, pero de momento tiene muchas otras preguntas en la lista. Por qué nadie percibe los terremotos que registra el sismógrafo (nº 1 de la lista), qué es exactamente la Nube Brillante (nº 32), cómo puede haber una casa que parezca existir y todo apunte a que deba hacerlo pero que no lo hace en realidad (nº 5), cómo puede la gente alimentarse de maíz imaginario (nº 176) e incluso disfrutar de palomitas de distinto sabores (nº181)… Carlos tiene muchas preguntas que puede poner antes en su lista.  
  
Y ante todo tiene una respuesta. Una respuesta que le costó encontrar, dándose cuenta de que Cecil no intentaba reírse del recién llegado a la ciudad diciendo que su cabello era perfecto cuando en realidad solo era un lío de rizos oscuros demasiado largos, descubriendo que realmente estaba enamorado de él por disparatado que pareciese y por mucho que Carlos no pudiese entenderlo cuando por fin se dio cuenta, e, incluso, que él también se había enamorado de Cecil. Una respuesta en la sonrisa de Cecil cuando le aprieta la mano o cuando simplemente sus miradas se cruzan por casualidad, en sus mensajes personales y tan poco adecuados para su programa en directo pero que tan tiernos le parecían, en su interés disparatado, elocuente y totalmente por su causa  por la ciencia. Una respuesta  _en_  Cecil,  _acerca de_ Cecil.  
  
Carlos no sabe _qué es_ Cecil, pero sabe  _quién_  es.  
  
Y de momento es suficiente.


End file.
